Running amok
by RU771AN
Summary: Rarity,Dash and Twilight found themselves in New York...with no clothes on...do they want to go back or stay with the native population? They then work for a man called David and his company,but theres something strange about him...time will tell. Finished early.
1. Running amok

Any yet another story from time...I have outdone myself.  
**  
BOLD** for location infomation and _Italics_ for thoughts or a second narration. And this is done off my phone,in the acdamey at the moment.  
When I get back home Ill do another this is more of a starter than anything else.

* * *

**Location-New York:Twilight+Dash+Rarity.**  
"How did we even get here?".  
"Why is everypony else apart from us wearing clothes?".  
"Shit these ponies ain"t ponies...we ain"t ponies either".

After a flash of blue light,the three friends found themsleves stuck in a massive city,huge buildings and thousands of strange creatures with clothes on and only walked on two legs. Almost immediatly they began to talk amongest themselves,realised with a shock that they wernt ponies anymore.  
And even more stranger,thanks to Raritys twiddeling,all three had no clothes on.  
"I think we need clothes guys".Rarity suddered,clothes were her life and being welll "naked" in a bunch of figures WITH clothes on went agasint her nature.  
"Whats these two meat lumps sticking out of my chest for?".Twilight noticed the two "lumps"first.  
"I dont know,but it makes a nice feeling when you touch them".Dash took the liberty of trying her new breast out for the first time.

"Dont you girls need any clothes on?".A stranger with a leather jacket came up to them,he was as shocked as the three girls were.  
"You know a store or anything".Rarity asked,covering herself up.  
"Yeah,that way".The man pointed before blushing slightly when he looked down and then running off.

"Lets get some clothes girls!".Once again the fashion designer led the way,although were a bit of difficulty as walking on two legs was not easy,the other two Twilight did willingly and Dash was only following because she didnt want to be on her own,walking around naked wasnt much of a was just figuring out why she got such sensations from these lumps of meat that was the main goal of the day.

"This is sooo embarrasing,but look at the culture!".Rarity almost got run over as she walked into a busy road,well at least she got hooted.


	2. David

Okay,the first chapter on my phone and in the middle of drill wasnt such a good idea.  
Anyway I am NOT making this a M rating becuase it will not be seen as much,instead this story IS NOT suitable for minors or anyone who cannot handle sexual scenes. This is intended to be a more sexualised version of the cast in human it.I have also re-designed the characters.

* * *

**BIO (Human).  
Rarity:**Rarity is extremely pretty,around 5.8ft with brown eyes and really long stylish purple hair.  
She also loves being naked and doesnt realise that the human population wears clothes,maybe she likes being naked becuase of the attention?.  
Could be a attention whore.  
Currently in Manhatten New York.

Other notes:Longish arms with DD grade breasts,more of a supermodel body.

**Twilight sparke:**Twilight is pretty and the tallest,capping at 5.11,she has blue eyes,black hair with purple streaks.  
Unlike Rarity,she wants to be clothed right away and shows embarssement at being naked,tries to cover herself up.  
Does not like extreme attention.  
Currently in Manhatten New York.

Other notes:Quite a busty body,with lots of curves and E grade breasts.

**Rainbow Dash: **A cute face,smallest out of three at only 5.5ft high,she has green eyes with rainbow coloured hair.  
She does not care about being naked or not,she likes to."play with herself".Would happily do it in public.  
Currently in Manhatten New York.

Other notes:Body manily slightly chunky,and DD grade breasts.

* * *

May Celestia forgive me for writing this,but it doesnt really bother me...this your last chance before reading the next lot.

* * *

**Manhatten:Rarity+Twilight+Dash.**

Rarity walked ahead,enjoying the attention as she winked playfully at a young human and his girlfriend,prompting angry stares from the girlfriend. To say that Rarity was enojying heat of the sun on her and being the centre of attention was just a normal day...it wasnt. To her,the fashion shows at Equestria was cap compared to this.

Her body was stunning,the cutie mark displayed on her breats and the men swoomed,they went red and fell over. Rarity smiled,winked and teased at the locals.  
"Come on girls,keep up!".She shouted at Twilight sparkle who was covering herself up in embarrsment,going red and trying to be seen and Rainbow Dash who was attracting everyones attention as she "explored"herself. Well moaning orgasmically was more like it.

"That girl really is something".Rarity said to herself,before leading the two off and walking down the street,which was still full of gawping people.  
She walked sexually,swinging from side to side. Thats when she attracted someones attention. A red machine on wheels pulled up.  
"Hey,you look like a good model...you working for anyone".A window in the strange machine opened and a brown haired males head came out.  
"No...why?".Rarity knew that this could be the moment.  
"Get in then!...are those your friends".He screamed excitedly.  
"Yes?".Rarity wanted her friends to come too.  
"GET THEM IN TOO!".He mentally agreed.  
"Who are you anyway?".  
"People call me".The man removed his sunglasses,revealling a set of black eyes."Mr Pavagokchi,but you can call me David".


End file.
